


Pour Un Bouquet De Fleurs

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Bill joue à l'entremetteuse, au grand désespoir de Buck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble pour Uki96, qui a des pairings vraiment improbables et m'a demandé d'écrire sur Compton/Webster.
> 
> Et comme je kiffe ce mec, et que je kiffe BoB et les pairings improbables, j'ai accepté :p
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Buck Compton ne s'était jamais senti aussi idiot de toute son existence. À bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

Bon, en réalité, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai puisque Bill Guarnere était en train de l'encourager à se bouger les fesses, à grand renfort de menaces tordues murmurées au creux de son oreille.

Buck essayait tant bien que mal de filer des coups d'épaule à l'énergumène scotché à lui pour qu'il lui foute enfin la paix, mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de ce casse-pied de Gonorrhée.

— Allez Buck, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

— La ferme, Bill. Retourne à ton poste.

— Pas avant que vous lui ayez au moins dit un truc.

— À quoi ça servirait ?

Bill lâcha un soupir exaspéré et commença à pousser le lieutenant en direction (et Buck en était certain) _du moment le plus gênant de sa vie_. Il tenta de se retourner ou même de fuir, mais Guarnere le tenait fermement par les épaules. Ce dernier arracha d’ailleurs une touffe de feuilles et de fleurs d'un petit buisson qui se trouvait sur leur chemin et fourra le tout dans les mains d'un Buck de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, annonça Bill en désignant le bouquet improvisé.

C'en était trop pour Buck. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention d'user de son grade de lieutenant, mais au même moment, Bill le poussait avec force sur l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations (du moins, du point de vue de Guarnere). Buck percuta Webster de plein fouet et l'étudiant d'Harvard, malgré la surprise, eut le réflexe de retenir l'autre homme par la taille pour leur éviter d'embrasser la gravité dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de terre.

-Tout va bien, lieutenant Compton ?

Buck marmonna quelque chose à propos de Bill et de métal en fusion. Il jeta même un regard assassin par-dessus son épaule, persuadé que le sergent était tapi dans l'ombre d'un arbre, mort de rire.

\- Désolé, Webster. J'ai… trébuché.

\- Je vois ça. Ça va aller ?

David avait toujours une main sur son épaule et semblait vraiment préoccupé. Buck se perdit quelques secondes dans son regard brillant et joyeux, détaillant la forme à la fois fine et masculine de son visage, ses lèvres étirées par ce sourire en coin qui ne le quittait jamais lorsqu'Easy se tenait à bonne distance des premières lignes. Buck se racla la gorge, essayant de rester concentré et professionnel.

\- Ça va, lui répondit-il enfin avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tenait toujours le bouquet d'herbes dans ses mains. S'il ne s'en débarrassait pas, Bill l'enquiquinerait le restant de la guerre, pour sûr.

Alors que Webster s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Buck prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Webster.

\- Monsieur ?

Il se pinça les lèvres. Bon sang, c'était mille fois plus difficile que de sauter d'un avion en plein vol sous le feu ennemi.

Il tendit le bouquet au jeune homme, qui se retrouva avec un fatras de feuilles et de fleurs des champs déchiquetées dans les mains. Buck bafouilla quelque chose que Webster ne parvint pas du tout à comprendre. Il capta juste « bon travail » et « affectif », et ne put répondre quoi que ce soit puisque le lieutenant faisait déjà demi-tour d'un pas énergique, limite énervé.

David resta planté là, et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Un immense sourire fendit son visage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ce drabble dégoulinant de fluff pendant que je donnais cours à mes élèves de CM1.   
> Toute la guimauve, c'est de leur faute, j'ai été influencée ! (la maîtresse super sérieuse... ahaha...)


End file.
